Rockman Nexus
by Weapon of Light
Summary: This story takes place 200 years after my Rockman ZW story. What happens to a young man by the name of Dillon when he gets up one morning and thinks he is going to a normal day at work? The birth of a new type of Rockman will take place! *ON HOLD*
1. Prologue

**Welcome all to my next Rockman ZX based fanfic! This story will take place after my Rockman ZW story lines so expect to see some familiar names in the story, but I will say that they will not be actual characters. Like the city that the main character lives in is called Storm City, in honor of Alister Storm. I only hope that this story will be as much fun to write as Rockman ZW! Well enjoy the Prologue! I know it is a bit short but I really didn't want a long prologue for this story... reviews are**** welcome!  
**

* * *

_**Rockman Nexus**_

_**Prologue: Creation**_

* * *

It is a bright and sunny day as the birds chirp while they fly through the air, looking for their next meal. They fly between many high tech looking buildings while chasing after a small fly. Many people and human looking reploids are out on the streets during lunch hour, most of them wearing strange looking visors over their eyes. The vehicles in the area do not have wheels, most of them hover above the ground or fly through the air with no trouble at all. The street lights still have their normal jobs, making sure that everyone knows what a red light is. The green light signaling for people to walk across the street lights up as both sides of the street walk to the opposite side, among them is a wolf in sheep's clothing. He is an almost bald man with a white tuxedo, he wipes his forehead with a brown rag before sticking it back in his breast pocket on the left side of his jacket. He looks to his left and right with his emerald green eyes to make sure a rouge car has not violated the traffic laws, even though he just does not want to become one with the front side of a vehicle. He walks towards a white limo before a man in a brown suit wearing black sunglasses steps out of the driver seat. He opens the door for the man as the bald person wipes his forehead again. The driver sits down before the limo rises into the air, slowly moving away from the crowds.

The limo pulls in to a secluded building in the country area outside of the city limits. The bald man opens his door in a hurry as the limo barely comes to a stop. He staggers a bit before wiping his forehead again. The building he is walking into is only three stories tall, with about twelve rooms per floor. He walks through the lobby as a woman wearing a blue coat that is wrapped around her takes notice of him and instantly gets on the phone on her desk. The man in the white tuxedo walks through a pair of double doors as a pair of scientists rush to get out of his way. They always wonder why this man in the tuxedo visits them each month, going to the back of the science lab every time. He looks around while watching everyone closely, soon walking through a smaller door in the back corner. He walks along a barely lit hallways that has no pictures on the wall, no rugs on the floor. In the distance he can see a blue light that barely illuminates the end of the hallway. He reaches the end as the three scientists in that secret room almost instantly take notice of him. One is a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes, another woman with long blonde hair and slick looking glasses. The third is a man with short black hair and blue eyes, his lab coat has a bit of blue in it. Other than that his coat is the normal white color with a few extra pockets along his sides. The tables all around them have containers with many tubes and glass containers.

"Sir! I had no idea you were coming today!" the blonde says with a shocked tone.

'Yes well, the boss wants to make sure that his new weapon is going to be ready on time." the bald man finally speaks as he wipes his forehead again.

"His weapon will be ready at the end of the week, we have to start the charge right now." the brown haired woman tells him as she hands him a clipboard with statistics on it.

"See that it is done, or the plug will be pulled on your other projects." the man tells them before walking towards the hallway.

"But we save lives here with our research! You can't just pull the plug on something like that!" the man speaks up finally as he grabs the man in the tuxedo by his left arm.

"Not my problem." the nearly bald man replies while forcing the scientist to let him go. The three scientists watch as the man walks back down the boring hallway as they return to their work.

"Nexus log, number one, two, two, one. We have started on the ultimate Live Metal creation. We have all made the choice to name it Nexus. The name is defined as a means of connection, a tie or link. A connected series or group, the core or center of something. This will indeed be a long process but we are prepared for the worst of it." the man speaks into a computer, dated a year ago from the day that the man in the tuxedo visited them.

"Nexus log, number three, four, six, one. We have nearly run out of funds to keep the project running. All of us have agreed to ask for help, although I'm not sure if it is the best choice for us to go to. We have asked for help from Jack Jester, a well known crime lord in the city. He has promised to help us with the funds of the Nexus project so long as we work for him… we realize this is a small sacrifice in relation to finishing our ultimate project." the man speaks into a computer as he scratches his face.

"Nexus log, number five, two, one, six. We have created the Live Metal finally, but it will take time for it to even function correctly. It is a round shaped Live Metal but we have noticed something about it, it does not seem to be affected when we attempt to cut into it, almost healing its self instantly. Since we can no longer get inside of it by splitting it open, we have started with the nanotech upgrade, which will allow us to continue from the inside." the man speaks into the computer as he holds the small Live Metal to the camera, showing it to be a dark grey object with black eyes that are slick looking.

"Nexus log, number eight, one, six, four. We are almost done with creating the Live Metal, although we have come to call it something different over the past few days. We have been calling it the Bio Metal Nexus, the power charts are off the scales with this… although we may have to consider shutting the project down. Jack Jester has shown an interest in our Bio Metal project, he now wants us to give the Nexus to him in return for our funds to be continued. We have no intentions of handing the Bio Metal over to him." the man speaks into the computer as he scratches his facial hair.

"Nexus log number ten, five, three, two! Jack Jester has found out our intentions as has sent his men to take the Bio Metal away from us! We have just completed the project, it is now ready to use but we have to part from it now! We have to hide it somewhere where they cannot find it! I am sending it to a good friend who will hide it for me!" the man shouts as he places it inside of a box before giving it to the brown haired woman. She rushes out of the lab just before a group of men burst through the wall on the other side.

"What are you doing!? Get away from that monitor!" a man shouts as the scientist holds his hands up into the air.

"Wait! What are you going to do!?" he panics while walking away from the monitor. A man with red hair walks up to the monitor before raising a shotgun up, firing at the scientist.

"No! What are you doing with me!?" the blonde woman shouts and screams as a shadow shows another man raising his arm into the air, clearly showing that he has a sharp object in that hand. The computer screen goes fuzzy before blacking out, the sound is still on as all of the screams and yelling is being recorded. Soon the lab is shut down and abandoned, forcing everyone out of the building as well. They have lost their jobs thanks to Jack Jester and his men, but what would become of the Bio Metal…?

* * *

**_End of Prologue_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Trash Boy

_**Rockman Nexus**_

_**Chapter 1: The Trash Boy**_

* * *

The sun begins to shine through a window on the second floor of an apartment building. Looking like the dumps of the area with laundry hanging outside of most of the windows. A few birds land on the rust colored building as they begin to chirp, a white cat suddenly leaps to the top as it begins the hunt for morning breakfast. A young man sits up in his bed as a cool breeze brushes across his face, a good feeling to wake up to after a hot day the day before. This green eyed young man throws the covers away from him before taking his blue shirt off, scratching at his stomach as he walks towards his small bathroom, not a very well built young man at all. The small television in his room flickers back and forth from one channel to another. Piles of clothes are everywhere with newspapers under leaks in the ceiling, old pots and pans on top of the papers. He closes his eyes before scratching his short brown hair and yawning at the same time. He strikes his foot against a small metal box as he hops around the room while holding his left foot. He sits back down in his white bed before letting out a sigh, placing his left foot back down on the floor. A sudden bang on the door to his one room apartment surprises him.

"Hey kid! You better give me your rent money before leaving today! I'll kick you out if you don't!" a deep and stern sounding voice thunders from behind his door.

The boy panics before putting on a green shirt with a white stripe going down the sides. He rushes to put his white and black shoes on before turning to his open window, running towards it suddenly. He jumps to the side of his window on the outside as he slides down a pipe next to his window. He hit's a pile of garbage cans as some trash spills on his blue jean shorts. He makes an aggravated face before running down his back alley. The apartment on his right has an elderly lady with curly grey hair laughs at him while he runs to the left at the end of the alley. He soon catches his breath while walking into the growing crowd of the morning rush. Hundreds of people sipping from their coffee cups and eating their breakfast meals on the go. The young man was hungry himself but had nothing to eat, searching through his pockets he finds that he has no money to give. Another sigh follows as he walks down the busy sidewalks, bumping into most of the crowds while his stomach growls at him. Soon he walks into a junkyard with a sign over the entrance.

"Your Junk is Our Treasure!" it reads as the young man looks it over.

A small office sits to the side of the large junk piles with an old man sitting down in a metal chair on the outside. This old man has a grey beard and no hair, his blue eyes lock on to the young man as he sits up from his chair, folding the newspaper he was just reading. In the sun the young man can see that he is wearing his typical brown overalls and grey shirt.

"Well Dillon, you're early this morning! Hoping to get some extra bucks today?" he asks the young man as he steps down from the office.

"Not really, my landlord was demanding for his rent money… I just don't have it until the end of today." replies Dillon as he shakes the old mans right hand.

"Alright then, you better get to work my boy." the old man tells him before taking a brown hat from his right pocket and putting it on his head.

He walks into his office before sitting down at a desk, placing his newspaper down beside him on the desk. Dillon walks towards a crane machine before climbing into the drivers seat. The standard yellow colored machine begins to crawl towards a large pile of junk and trash as he stops in front of it, quickly pulling a lever to his right. The crane lifts up a bit of the trash before driving it to another area. He then drops the pile of trash into a large metal container before the old man presses a large green button to his left, activating the compressor in front of Dillon. The young man goes back to gather more trash as the process continues for most of the day. A whistle sounds off as Dillon, who is covered in dirt and some trash, steps out of the crane machine before walking to the old mans office. He stops dead in his tracks as he takes notice to a group of finely dressed men walking into the office. Dillon sneaks around to the other side of the office while peaking inside of the window there.

"What is this all about?" asks the old man while turning in his chair to face them. All of them wearing a black suit with sunglasses on. One of them is wearing black gloves at the moment.

"Your name is Tyler correct?" asks the man with the black gloves on.

"Yes." the old man replies while raising his right eye brow.

"We understand that you may have something under your care that interests our boss, Mr. Jester." the man continues.

"What in the world would I have that could interest him?" asks Tyler in a curious tone.

"The object we seek is called a Live Metal, something Mr. Jester has been searching for." the man explains.

"I have no idea why it would be here gentlemen." replies Tyler while scratching at his beard.

"It may be here and you are not aware of it… do you mind if we have a look around?" the man asks as his men begin to look through his items.

"Wait just a minute!" Tyler shouts at them before the man with the gloves on pulls out a silenced pistol, instantly firing at Tyler. He falls back in his seat without moving, the men in the suits rush out of the office as Dillon waits for them to get a safe distance away from the office.

"Tyler! Hey wake up!" Dillon shouts while slapping at his cheeks.

"Dillon…" the old man whispers as Dillon bends over.

"Hold on, I'll get help for you!" replies Dillon as he turns around. Tyler grabs his arm before he could go any further.

"Dillon… take this key." Tyler says while coughing a bit. Some blood lands on Dillon's shoes as he takes the key from him.

"What is this for?" asks Dillon while looking over the normal looking key.

"Unlock the… safe… behind me…" the old man tells him as he places his hand over the wound in his stomach. Dillon rushes over to the black safe before placing the key in the lock on the door. The metal door pops open as Dillon looks inside to see a small object lying in the back. He reaches to grab it as Tyler begins to cough up blood.

"What is this thing?" asks Dillon as Tyler grabs his arm.

"That… is what they were searching for… you must not allow them to take it from you! Keep it for me… you're a good kid… so young and full of life." Tyler says as Dillon's eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Don't you dare leave me old man! You have been like a father to me!" Dillon shouts to him.

"Jack Jester… keep the Live Metal away from him… get it to my friend… Storm City must not fall into his hands…" Tyler tells him before his head falls back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. One last breath escapes him as Dillon begins to cry. Moments later he can hear vehicles arriving, looking outside of the window he can see that the men in suits have returned to find the Live Metal. Dillon knew nothing about what the Live Metal was but he also knew that he was not about to hand it over to them. He jumps back through the window he came from as the men in suits walk through the office door, taking special notice that the safe is open.

"Someone was here! I want to know what they have!" the man with the gloves shouts to the others as they run around the building, catching a brief view of Dillon disappearing into the city.

"Sir, that someone just entered the city at the south side of the junkyard! It looked like some punk kid running off! I'll send an image to you now!" a man in a suit speaks into his watch.

"Good work! Listen up, we are looking for someone that looks like this!" the man with the gloves speaks into his watch as an image appears in his sunglasses, showing Dillon's shirt and shorts as he runs around a corner.

"Orders sir?" asks another man.

"If he resists you, kill him." the gloved man tells them as the four men chase after Dillon.

Dillon runs through the crowds of the evening rush, hoping to find someone that will help him. He looks behind him to see one of the men wearing the black suit and sunglasses break through the crowds. Panic hits his face as he looks ahead of him, nearly knocking over an old woman with a white dog. The dog barks at him as he passes by, growling at him the entire time. Dillon puts the object in his pocket as he begins to sweat, rubbing his forehead with his left arm. Ahead of him is a subway entrance with some people walking out of it. He makes the choice to run down there while a man in a black suit runs around and chases directly behind him. The first man in a black suit follows behind him as Dillon knows not to turn his head around or they would see his face. He leaps over the pay booths walkway as the men in the suits follow after him. A subway train is heading his way as he makes the choice to leap to the other side, barely missing the train. The men with suits watch closely as Dillon runs up the other side of the subway entrance, looking around to find the other two men. He runs back down as they spot him, the train preparing to leave as he can hear the usual steam sound coming from it. The people walking past him gives him the amount of cover that he needs while he runs towards the train, the doors suddenly shutting right in front of him. He bangs on the doors before grabbing the train, running along the side of it while hanging on for his life. He climbs to the top of it, taking notice that he no longer has the Live Metal in his pocket. He runs to the back of the train before leaping off of the back, landing perfectly between the rails.

"Whoa… I shouldn't have been able to do that… now that I think about it I shouldn't have been able to make the jump from before..." he thinks while looking at his hands. The four men run up to him as he hangs his head, attempting to hide his face.

"There is no need to hide Dillon Wesley, we know who you are already." one calls to him as he looks at them directly this time.

"How do you know who I am?" he asks as they move a bit closer, alarming Dillon to move back a bit.

"Your name was the only name on the records with the old man… tell us what you have. We have been looking for something, we thought maybe you had it." another speaks as they stop moving.

"I don't have anything! Why are you chasing me!?" he asks them as they look at each other.

"We saw you running away from the junk yard after arriving there ourselves, we received a report that someone shot old man Tyler." one speaks up while taking a step forward.

"I have rent to pay when I get home, that's why I was in such a rush!" replies Dillon as he looks them over. He knew that they were lying, and also knew that if he dropped the Live Metal somewhere they wouldn't have anything on him. He moves closer to them as they do the same thing.

"If that is so then will you allow us to search you?" the man asks.

"It seems a little strange that you want to search me in a dark tunnel… but I have nothing to hide." Dillon replies as one of the men laughs at his comment.

"Thank you for your cooperation." the man says as he pulls out a long black speaker looking device with a monitor on it. He switches it on as he moves it across Dillon's body, beeping from time to time. He finally puts it back in his suit while letting out a sigh.

"We you're clean after all, sorry to bother you Dillon." the man says with a smile before walking away from him. Dillon lets out a sigh before the man turns around again.

"One more thing Dillon, I have always asked this question and nobody can ever answer it… care to try?" he asks as Dillon shrugs his shoulders.

"Sure, I guess I'll try." he returns while crossing his arms.

"Run…" a voice suddenly speaks as he looks around.

"When can you never say yes or no to a question?" asks the man.

"A riddle? I've never been good at these…" replies Dillon tells him as the other three men smile to each other.

"Wrong answer." the man speaks before pulling out a silenced pistol, firing at Dillon.

"Activating defense system." the voice speaks again as the bullet stops directly in front of Dillon's face. As the men take a step forward in shock the bullet drops to the ground.

"He does have the Live Metal! How did it avoid the scanner!?" he gasps while firing again. The bullets all do the same thing as the other three men rush forward, punching towards Dillon. The young man ducks before punching one in the stomach, throwing him against the wall on his left.

"Whoa… I've never been this strong either… what is going on with me?" he thinks to himself while moving out of the way of another man.

"Your body is adapting to my abilities." the voice speaks as Dillon grabs the third man by his leg and throws him towards the man who asked the question. He crashed into him as the man with the gloves on suddenly walks up behind them.

"Bravo young Dillon…" the man says while clapping his hands.

"How do you know so much about me!?" he asks while noticing that he is not even breaking a sweat.

"We know most of your background. You are Dillon Wesley, eighteen years old, born in Storm City as your two parents were killed a day after your birth. The old man took care of you up until now, you live in a broken down old apartment with a loud landlord." the man replies as Dillon gets a shocked face.

"Well… you know so much about me and I know nothing about you." returns Dillon as the man laughs.

"Activating offensive systems, engage Trans Fusion." the voice speaks again while Dillon looks around for the voice.

"Is something the matter?" asks the man while reaching into his suit pocket.

"I just think I'm going crazy that's all… I was chased through a part of the city before coming down here. My chasers are wearing black suits and sunglasses when it's not even bright outside, and one of them seems to want to keep his hands clean. Now I'm hearing voices!" he shouts back in reply.

"Must be the voices of the angels that you are about to visit!" the man replies before holding a small object in front of him. "Rock on!" he shouts as a dull grey armor forms over the man.

"What… are you!?" asks Dillon as the grey colored man walks towards him, his armor shining in the subway lights above them.

"I am what is called a Rockman. This is a very standard armor, but it is enough to deal with a little punk." the man replies as Dillon takes a step back. The man rushes towards him while punching at him. Dillon flies back against the wall as he rubs his face.

"That hurt…" he thinks to himself.

"You must activate Trans Fusion if you want to survive." the voice speaks again as Dillon receives a kick to his stomach. Dillon bends over from the pain as he coughs up a bit of blood.

"You little punk… you're lasting longer than I thought!" the Rockman says to him while smirking.

"Activate the Trans Fusion now!" the voice shouts to him as Dillon suddenly regains his strength, blocking one of the punches from the Rockman with his fist.

"What!?" gasps the Rockman as Dillon pushes him back.

"Activate the Trans Fusion by pressing on your left wrist and saying the keywords." the voice instructs him as Dillon looks at his left wrist, taking notice that there is two small red lights under his skin that disappears suddenly. He takes his index and middle finger before pressing down on his wrist with the palm of his hand facing the ground.

"Trans Fusion!" Dillon shouts.

"Trans Fusion activated!" the voice says as Dillon's head is suddenly surrounded by a round helmet.

On the red helmet in the middle of the helmet a blue circuit strip appears, on the strip the circuits begin to activate and move around. On the backside of the helmet forms a spike that sticks out to the side as it forms a slanted arrow that connects to the bottom of his helmet. A small spike sticks out of the bottom right and left of his helmet before a red face mask appears over his face. A black body suit forms over him before a red chest plate forms over his chest, quickly form shoulder pads that thin out at the end. A blue gem appears in the middle of his chest as the circuits run through that too. A black line appears under the gem as two lines connect to the gem on his chest. Another line appears under that line which forms an arrow shape. Armor forms around his arms up to his elbows as it turns red, quickly forming white gloves over his hands. The back piece of the armor around his arms sticks up past his elbow a bit. Red armor forms over his pelvis before a blue strip runs around his waist before the circuits begin to activate as well. Red armor forms on his legs up to his knees as a small spike appears right above his right foot, repeating the process on the left side. Red boots appear over his feet as the men and the Rockman step back out of fear.

"He… has it! He has Nexus!" one of the men shouts as he falls to the ground.

"Nexus…?" thinks Dillon as he looks himself over. "Whoa… what is this?" he continues in his head.

"This is the power of Nexus." the voice speaks to him in a much clearer voice.

"The power of Nexus?" asks Dillon as the Rockman rushes forward before kicking at Dillon.

Dillon blocks the attack without much thought on how to avoid it, throwing the Rockman back he dashes forward as they open fire with their weapons again. The bullets bounce off of his armor as he punches at the first man in the black suit. The man flies against the wall as Dillon slides into a kick towards the second black suited man. The Rockman comes up from behind as he grabs Dillon and attempts to hold him in place, the third man in a black suit runs up to him and punches him in the stomach. The man cries out in pain as his hand is instantly broken. Dillon reaches back to grab the Rockman and throws him into the man with the broken hand. The last black suited man shakes in his place as he struggles to aim his pistol at the new Rockman. Dillon walks towards him as the grey Rockman flips over to face him. He chops and Dillon's left arm from behind as Dillon twirls around to face him. The grey Rockman then punches him in the face before Dillon kicks his feet out from underneath him. As the grey Rockman slams into the ground Dillon raises his right leg into the air before slamming down with it. The grey Rockman rolls out of the way as Dillon stops the attack, turning his head to face his foe. The grey Rockman flips over before running up to Dillon, the new Rockman does the same thing as the two of them engage in a fist lock. Dillon breaks the lock by head butting the grey Rockman, cracking his forehead armor to the point that he loses his form. The man with the gloves falls to the ground as his Live Metal falls beside him, breaking apart while bouncing the first time. The man staggers around before finally reaching his friends, the five of them all face Dillon as he walks closer to them.

"By the way…" he starts as they shriek back a bit. "The answer to your question is simple now that I think about it. When can you never answer yes or no to a question? When you are sleeping…" Dillon tells them while punching at the man. As Dillon leaves the subway tunnels all of the men are knocked out and out of the way of oncoming trains. He pushed them all inside of a side hallway so they would be safe. He returns to his apartment and walks into the front door.

"Hold it kid!" the landlords voice thunders through the building, making Dillon jump a bit.

"Oh no… the rent!" he thinks to himself as he smacks his forehead with the palm of his right hand.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	3. Chapter 2: To Be The Hero?

_**Rockman Nexus**_

_**Chapter 2: To Be The Hero…?**_

* * *

Dillon wakes up the next morning while laying face down on his bed, another cool breeze brushes across his back as he rolls over. He sits up before looking at his hands wondering if he was just dreaming. Dillon slides out of his bed before taking notice that he just hit the floor without hurting himself. Being a bit curious he walks into his small bathroom and looks into his mirror. He suddenly has a lot of muscles, muscles that were not there the morning before. He poses a few times just for laughs as he chuckles to himself, also wondering where his new looks have come from. He grabs a yellow shirt from the shower rack and puts it on, almost ripping it apart from his new build.

"Whoops… guess I need some new shirts." he laughs to himself.

"You must gain control of your new abilities." a voice speaks as Dillon falls against his sink.

"Hello?" he asks as he walks into his living room. "Strange…" he adds before sitting down on his bed.

"You must gain control of your new abilities." the voice repeats as Dillon looks around.

"I know I heard someone that time… where are you?" asks Dillon as he looks around the room.

"I am Model Nexus, it is nice to meet you." replies the voice.

"I'm… Dillon." the young man says as he taps at his ears.

"You are not hearing things Dillon, I am a part of you now. I share your thoughts as well." Nexus tells him while Dillon lets out a sigh.

"So you can hear this?" he asks in his thoughts.

"I can." replies Nexus.

"Great… so what are you? Some sort of super weapon?" asks Dillon.

"I am a Live Metal." replies Nexus.

"So now I am one of those Rockman guys?" questions Dillon as he lies down on his bed, putting his hands behind his head.

"Correct." Nexus answers while Dillon closes his eyes.

"Tyler…" he thinks to himself.

"I am sorry about your friend." Nexus speaks.

"That makes two of us… who were those guys in the black suits? They acted like rejects from a movie…" trails off Dillon before there is a knock at his door.

"I need the rent money kid!" the landlord shouts through the door. Dillon leaps out of his bed before unlocking the door. The landlord bursts through the door before Dillon hands him the rent money. The landlord has green eyes and black hair, his face looks like it is one of those sand papers. The landlords clothes is basically grey jogging pants and a sleeveless white shirt with a lot of stains on it.

"Hmph… well this is everything. But don't be late with your rent again! If you are late again I'll kick you out!" the landlord tells him before taking notice of his ripping shirt. "You better go get some shirts." he adds as he walks out of the room.

"I don't see why I am still here… his apartment is crap anyways." Dillon mutters to himself as he shuts his door. Minutes later he walks out with a red shirt on, a bit larger than his yellow shirt. He shuts the door and locks it before leaving the apartment from the front this time. The morning sun is just rising over the apartment buildings, the birds are flying through the air at the moment as Dillon makes his way to the local mall.

Across town the men that Dillon beat the day before are bowing down to a man wearing a white suit and black boots. He has emerald green eyes with almost no hair. He wipes his forehead with a brown rag before putting it back into his left breast pocket. The men in the black suits are bowing down on a red carpet with a black pattern around them. The room is barely lit and contains rare items all around. Behind the nearly bald man is an elderly looking woman, her face looks like it could fall right off. She has the same emerald green eyes but with grey hair. She is wearing a white jacket but does not have her arms in the sleeves. The clothes under her jacket is red and her shoes are white. She scratches her chin as the men in the suits stand to their feet.

"We are sorry… but the kid got away with the Live Metal." the man with the gloves tells them.

"Did he use the Live Metal against you?" asks the nearly bald man as he takes a step forward.

"He did…" replies another man.

"Then I suppose none of you are to blame…" the man tells them as he turns around, all of the other men showing a sign of relief before the man quickly turns around, aiming with his pistol. He shoots the man with the gloves as the other four men jump back.

"Are we next!?" asks one of the men as the nearly bald man puts the pistol back into his tuxedo jacket.

"Of course not. He was the only one that could stop a Rockman. The loss was his fault, not yours. Something must be done about the young man however… he cannot be allowed to continue with our Live Metal." the man tells them as the four men walk out of the room.

"Jack…" the woman speaks in a low tone. The white tuxedo man rushes over to the woman as he kneels down at her feet.

"What is it mother?" he asks as he kisses her hands.

"My dear son… do not exhaust yourself in searching for the Live Metal." she tells him as he stands to his feet.

"Mother, I will not allow the Jester name to be tarnished because of some punk in a run down apartment." Jack tells his mother.

"So you know where he lives now?" asks the woman.

"Yes, his records are still inside of the old man's computer. We have his address, that is where the men are going right now." Jack replies as he wipes the sweat from his forehead.

"Good boy, and if our men fail this time, get someone new." she tells him before patting him on his shoulders.

"I will mother, thank you for your blessing." he speaks as he halfway bows to her. She stands to her feet as her son helps her down from the chair. The woman walks with a limp but otherwise normally. He walks his mother to her room before helping her into her bed. He walks away before closing the door to the room.

Dillon walks through the mall as he looks around for the clothes shop. The people and reploids walk past him as he heads for a rest stop. He sits down for a while before continuing his search. The girls that walk past him giggle at the sight of his muscles ripping through his shirt. The sun beams through the glass in the ceiling before he finally spots the clothes shop. He rushes inside as he begins to look for shirts to wear. Among the shirts is a black and silver shirt with a silver scarf going around it. He passes that one by seeming to be disgusted by the looks of it. He picks up an extra large white shirt before picking out two green and three red shirts of the same size. Feeling happy with his shopping he pays for the shirts before walking into the bathroom, throwing away the shirt he currently has on. He puts on one of the green shirts before walking out, taking special notice to a man wearing a black suit. Only he is not wearing sunglasses and is checking his watch on a regular basis. Another man walks next to him wearing a brown suit as the two of them begin to talk to each other. Suddenly the man in the brown suit lifts his right hand up to his right ear and uses his index finger to push down on a small silver device behind his ear. A round visor forms in front of his face as a headset forms over his ear. Dillon wanted one of those new visor phones but it seemed pointless if he does not have anyone to call. He decides it is time to go home as a pair of men wearing a black suit walks in the distance, walking towards him. He looks up to see them before running in the opposite direction from them.

"Close in! We found him!" one of the men speaks into his watch as they begin to run after him.

Dillon runs through a crowd of people before almost falling down a pair of stairs. As if by instinct he jumps on the rails of the stairs and uses his shoes to grind to the bottom. The men follow close behind him as he looks around for a quick exit, spotting a security reploid in the distance. He slows down on purpose as he nears the reploid, the men in the black suits attempt to jump him before he rolls out of the way. The security reploid falls to the ground with a loud crash followed by the men in the suits. As the reploid takes the men away Dillon feels good about himself before looking in the distance to see two more men chasing after him. He lets out a sigh before running away again, this time running up an escalator that is moving downwards. He runs past the people and reploids going to the first floor as the men struggle to get past them. Dillon runs into a man who is carrying is small girl in his arms. The child flies into the air as Dillon leaps after the kid, catching her just over the edge of the second floor. He hands her back to the man before apologizing to him. The men run up the escalator as Dillon runs off, hoping to lose them in the crowds.

"Dillon, you must activate defense systems." Nexus suddenly speaks up as Dillon stops.

"The last time you said that…" he starts as he turns to the men, who are now carrying pistols in their right hands. "They had guns… perfect. I can't keep running from them or innocent people could get hurt!" he continues as he takes notice to a construction yard outside of the mall. He basically leaps off of the second floor before landing next to a couple who are sitting at a table.

"Whoa!" the boy shouts as Dillon runs past them.

"Sorry for the interruption!" he chuckles to himself as the men in the suits follow him.

"You must activate defense systems." Nexus warns him again.

"Right… how do I do that again?" he asks as he runs into the construction yard.

"I will handle it." Nexus tells him.

"Stop right there!" one of the men shouts as he fires at Dillon. The bullet stops inches away from his forehead as the men curse at themselves.

"Activate offensive system." Nexus tells him.

"Not here, there are too many people watching right now." Dillon replies as an extremely large robot flies down in front of him, at least three stories high and very thick looking. It has missile pods and laser turrets on the shoulders, other than that it looks like a giant tank robot.

"Hand over the Live Metal boy!" the man in the robot says over the speaker.

"Screw the people now… I'm not about to get wasted!" Dillon shouts before holding his left arm in front of him. "Trans Fusion!" he adds before pressing down on his wrist with his two fingers. The red armor forms over his body as his red face mask forms over his face.

"Get him!" one of the men shouts as they all seem to have their own Live Metals. The two men that were chasing him transforms into the Rockman he beat the day before, but the giant robot is what worries Dillon.

"Oh my gosh… look at the size of that robot! Who are they fighting?" a girl with a blue backpack in the mall asks as she begins to record the footage with her camera. People begin to watch as the fight begins outside.

Dillon waits for their first move as he takes a fighting stance, hoping that the robot does not fire his weapons. Suddenly the missile pods on the robots shoulder open up as Dillon sighs to himself. Five large missiles are fired as Dillon runs towards the two Rockman users, hoping to run the missiles into them instead of his backside. One kicks towards Dillon as he slides under the attack, grabbing the man's right leg and holding him in place. The giant robot rolls up behind Dillon in an attempt to crush him. Dillon jumps to his feet before running away from the robot, soon turning back around to run away from the missiles. He leaps to the top of the giant robot as the girl with the camera takes notice of him.

"Who is that…?" she asks as the people begin to cheer for him.

The man in the robot also takes notice of the growing crowd before aiming his weapons at them suddenly. The lasers fire and hit the mall, shooting the floor out from under the crowd watching them fight. Dillon dashes towards the falling crowd as he rushes to save everyone. The girl with the camera screams as she is suddenly caught by Dillon. She looks around while noticing that everyone else is safe as well, blushing a bit as Dillon puts her down.

"Be sure to get my good side." he tells her before running back towards the robot.

"O-Okay…" she replies while Dillon leaps into the air. He slams his right fist against the robot only to have a slight feeling of pain in his arm.

"The armor is too thick Dillon, you will have to use your weapon." Nexus tells him.

"What weapon?" asks Dillon as his right arm begins to change. His right hand disappears completely as it his arm begins to glow. As the glow dies down his right arm morphs into what looks like an arm gun. He looks it over carefully as he takes notice to the robot crawling towards him.

"This is your buster cannon. You can fire it with bursts or charge it for even more power." Nexus explains.

"You're starting to sound like one of those annoying video game guides…" Dillon says while he takes aim with his right arm. The robot stops expecting for massive damage, but receives nothing.

"Ha! You must be out of juice kid!" the man in the robot speaks as the two Rockman users rush up to him.

"Nothing happened Nexus… now what?" he asks as the two close in on him.

"Clench your right fist, act like it was still there." Nexus tells him as Dillon does what he says. Suddenly a small blast of red energy fires from his buster gun, throwing him back and slamming him to the ground. The energy blast nearly hits the robot but misses and destroys a construction crane behind the robot. Dillon looks to the robot to see that his shot melted part of the armor off, realizing that he has a chance with this fight.

"You will pay for that!" shouts one of the Rockman users as he punches towards Dillon.

The red Rockman punches back with his left fist as he connects with the mans face. He flies back as the second Rockman jumps into the air and attempts to land on him. He does but Dillon kicks him off and jumps to his feet before a rain of missiles crash into the ground where he was. Dillon can suddenly hear a slight buzzing sound before a blue light appears in front of him, destroying the ground before him. He rolls along the ground due to the blast as he takes aim with his right arm again, this time shooting one of the missile pods on the left shoulder of the robot. It explodes as the robot tilts to the right from the blast, digging the right side of the tank treads into the ground. As the driver of the robot pushes down on the pedal to try and get his robot out of the ground it kicks up a massive amount of dirt as Dillon kicks at one of the men down below. His attack cracks the helmet of the man before he loses his form, just like the man from yesterday. Realizing that they are not able to take a lot of damage he turns to the other Rockman and runs towards him. The man staggers to his feet before blocking one of Dillon's punches, shocking him a bit. The man hits Dillon in the stomach as he staggers back a bit, suddenly twirling around as his right foot slams into the man's left side of his helmet, cracking the armor. That man loses his form as well before the giant robot finally breaks free from the ground. A laser blast hits Dillon in the back as he crashes into the mall, falling in front of the girl who is still recording the fight. The robot rushes towards them as Dillon barely manages to stand up, his own armor cracking. He regains his strength as he runs in front of the robot, noticing the missiles are about to launch. He instantly takes aim with his right arm and destroys the missile pod. The laser turrets begin to charge as he leaps into the air and lands on the robot, ripping them off one at a time. He then fires multiple shots into the robot before jumping off of it.

"No! The system won't respond!" the man inside shouts as he ejects from the robot. He and his seat fly into the air before Dillon catches him, placing him next to his friends as the robot explodes. Dillon then waves to the crowd before running away from the mall. The girl who recorded the entire thing was very happy, she had something to show the press.

"Who was that guy?" asks one man as they look around.

"I don't know, but he was not an ordinary Rockman! Did you see that weapon that he had!?" another asks.

"What if he is a she?" asks a woman.

"No… it was a guy." the girl thinks to herself as she puts her camera inside of her blue backpack.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 2_**


	4. Chapter 3: Riding The Bike

**Well, it has been a long time since I have updated this. Things have been hectic around here where I am... I have lost many friends lately and it takes toll sooner or later. But I hope to be able to write more often.**

_**Rockman Nexus**_

_**Chapter 3: Riding the Bike**_

_**

* * *

**_Jack Jester slams through a room with the four men kneeling down before his mother again, this time knowing that they are going to pay for their loss. Jack takes aim with his pistol many times as rage flows through his veins. He continues on his rant as the men keep their heads bowed to the floor.

"Excuse me sir…" one speaks up as Jack suddenly shoots the man in the head.

"Anyone else want to speak out of line?" asks Jack as the other three look at each other.

"Calm down my son." the old woman chimes in as Jack takes a deep breath.

"Yes mother… now tell me what happened again…" Jack speaks as the three men look at him.

"Sir, the young man with the Nexus was able to fire a laser cannon at us. He is learning more about his Live Metal sir! He's going to kill us all!" the man tells him as Jack shoots him in the head.

"Thanks for your opinion. Anyone else?" asks Jack while the remaining two look at each other.

"Sir, with all due respect if you keep killing us there won't be anyone left to tell you what happened." the one of the left tells him before Jack shoots him in the head.

"Looks like you're the lucky one." Jack tells the last man as he stands to his feet.

"Mr. Jester sir, if I may suggest a plan?" asks the man as Jack puts the pistol back in his tuxedo pocket.

"Continue." replies Jack as the old woman behind him becomes curious.

"I was the one that personally did the background check on the young man. His name is Dillon Wesley and he lives in a dump of an apartment. This young man has no real background that we can exploit. I couldn't find his family or friends. The only one that he knew was the old man that was killed in the junk yard." the man tells them.

"So what are you saying?" asks Jack while crossing his arms.

"Strike where he lives. There has to be someone in that apartment that he cares for. Destroy the apartment building that he lives in." the man tells him as Jack smiles.

"You do realize that if this plan somehow fails, you will be the one to die." states Jack.

"Sir, I knew that if I stepped back into this room after the failure yesterday that I would die, but I did it out of loyalty." the man replies as he walks past Jack and kneels down before the old woman.

"You may." she speaks as the man kisses her left hand.

"Very well. Make sure that this plan is a success." Jack tells him as watches the man stand to his feet.

"Thank you." he replies before walking out of the room.

"Jack, I want you to hire Eagle Eye." his mother tells him.

"Are you sure mother? His prices are very high…" he returns.

"We have the money. We will need his skills in order to defeat this young man… Dillon." the old woman tells him as Jack bows to her.

"Of course." he says before leaving the room, making sure to call in the clean up crew for the dead bodies.

Dillon walks around his room in the morning time, just sitting down to enjoy his scrambled eggs breakfast. He turns his television on to watch the news as he takes a big bite out of his meal. When the TV finally turns on he can see that everything seems normal in the news world. He watches the stock markets and something about a man that stole money from a bank somewhere downtown.

"The man in question is still at large. If you do for some reason come into contact with this man please call for help right away." the blonde news woman with green eyes speaks as Dillon takes a drink from his glass of milk.

"In other news there was a bit of a disturbance at the mall yesterday as what seemed to be a Rockman wearing red armor defending the mall against a band of Rockman users as well." a man with short brown hair and blue eyes speaks as Dillon takes his plate to the sink and washes it off.

"Now as you may or may not know, the police have a special scanner that allows them to look past the Rockman armor to see who the user is." the woman adds as Dillon instantly turns around.

"Crap, I forgot about those stupid scanners." he thinks while sitting down in front of the television again.

"Here is footage taken by a young girl that was in the mall at the time of the disturbance." the man says as Dillon thinks back to the girl from before.

"Be sure to get my good side." Dillon hears himself speak to the girl before running towards the robot.

"As you can see hear, this unknown Rockman user is most definitely a male and most likely around the age of twenty-one." the woman says as Dillon laughs a bit.

"I'm only seventeen!" he comments as the footage stops right as Dillon takes aim at the robot with his buster cannon.

"The chief of police made a statement about the unknown Rockman user sometime this morning." the man speaks as the screen goes to a man wearing a long brown trench coat with short black hair and teal eyes.

"There's your typical stereotype for police chiefs." Dillon thinks to himself.

"At this time we have not identified the Rockman's true identity." the chief tells the press as they continue to shove their microphones into his face.

"Chief! Chief Hammer! Are you able to identify this Rockman?" asks one of the press.

"It is taking longer than usual to identify him but know this, he is a vigilante. As long as he remains a vigilante, he is no better than the ones that he defeated!" Chief Hammer tells them as he walks into the police station.

"Great, now I have turned into a comic book hero or something. I have the standard police chief after me for being a vigilante and not to mention he has one of the corniest names I have ever heard. Now all I need is the hero's girlfriend and I'll be set." Dillon mutters to himself.

"They will not find out who you are." Nexus speaks up.

"Why is that?" asks Dillon while standing to his feet.

"While transformed your body is covered with dozens of layered armor. There is no way for them to break through to see who you really are." Nexus tells him.

"I'm pretty sure those guys in the suits will keep coming after me. Knowing that the police can't see through my armor is a comfort." Dillon speaks as he can suddenly hear someone trip outside of his door. As he opens the door the young girl from the mall is holding her head as she moans from the pain. She runs her left hand through her dirty blonde hair as Dillon closes the door behind him and helps the girl up.

"I heard you fall from inside of my apartment… are you alright?" he asks her as she looks up at him, wearing the same outfit from before.

"Seems strange that you can hear someone trip from inside of a room. Sure you weren't watching for a young hot girl to walk by before you snatch her?" the girl snaps back as Dillon takes a step back.

"Whoa… call it what you want young and hot girl, but I can't help it if I have excellent hearing." Dillon replies before walking back into his apartment.

"Young and hot?" the young girl mutters to herself before blushing. She shakes it off before walking up a set of stairs on the left, dropping an ID card on the first step of the stairs.

"Man… what a crazy girl." Dillon mutters as he walks into the kitchen.

"My scans are showing that your body levels are rising and an increase of adrenaline. Is there anything wrong?" asks Nexus as Dillon squints his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong… you scan my body?" questions Dillon as he reaches for a soda drink.

"Yes, I scan your body every thirty seconds to be sure that there are no viruses invading our systems." Nexus replies.

"Our systems huh… well my system will need something to eat after eating the last bit of food here. Looks like I need a trip to the market." Dillon speaks as he walks out of his apartment. He glances over at the stairs as he takes notice of the ID card lying there. Dillon picks the card up before smiling a bit.

"Brittany Pearls huh? That's a nice name…" Dillon says as he looks for the address.

"My scans are showing an increase of…" Nexus starts.

"Shut up." interrupts Dillon as he walks up the stairs. He stops two floors above him before looking towards apartment twelve where the girl lives. He knocks on the door a few times before shrugging his shoulders. He turns around as the door swings open behind him. He turns to see the girl flying at him with a frying pan in her right hand. He dodges her attack as the girl nearly falls over. She turns around to attack again before Dillon trips her while grabbing her right arm and taking the frying pan out of it. She twirls around to back hand him as he releases her right arm before she falls to the ground.

"Get away!" the girl shouts as Dillon picks her up gently.

"You attacked me first Brittany." he tells her as she calms down a bit.

"How do you know my name…?" she questions while turning her head a bit.

"You dropped your ID card." he replies while holding it in front of her. "I was on my way out and spotted this on the stairs. This could have been pretty bad if the wrong person found this. Your imagination can take care of the rest of that statement." Dillon tells her as he hands the card to her.

"Thank you I guess… so you're not some creep." she speaks while closing the door to her apartment.

"This way." a stern voice is heard from below as Dillon looks over the stairs. He can see a man in a black suit walking up the stairs towards them.

"Get in!" Dillon quickly tells the girl as he opens her door and shoves her inside.

"I knew you were a creep!" she shouts before she starts slapping him silly.

"Shh! Trust me you don't want to make so much noise!" Dillon tells her as he covers her mouth and holds her still.

"What is he going to do!?" the girl thinks as Dillon looks through the doors peep hole. The man in the black suit is holding a pistol in his left hand while he looks around. This man has somewhat long red hair with the apparently standard sunglasses.

"Alright, I am going to take my hand off of your mouth. I want you to look through your peep hole and think about what you see. I am not here to hurt you, please understand that!" Dillon whispers to her as he slowly removes his hand. The girl slowly moves to her door to look through it, instantly taking notice of the man with the pistol.

"Alright… I trust you… for now. What does he want?" Brittany asks him as Dillon looks around.

"Me." he returns as he looks towards the window. Suddenly a knock at her door surprises them both as she looks through the peep hole again to see the man standing right in front of the door.

"Open the door to see what he wants, I will be hiding in your kitchen." Dillon tells her as he quietly moves back there, ducking behind her counter. She slowly opens the door as the man quietly stands there.

"Excuse me miss, but I was on my way to visit a friend of mine when I noticed this frying pan lying out in front of your door. I was wondering if it belongs to you?" asks the man while holding up the pan.

"Yes, I must have dropped it on my way in. I was visiting a friend of mine too and she wanted me to cook for her today." Brittany explains as a crash can be heard from her kitchen. The man with the sunglasses looks past her before handing her the frying pan.

"Have a nice day miss." the man quietly tells her before walking away. Brittany shuts her door as Dillon walks out of the kitchen covered in food.

"I guess I wasn't very quiet." jokes Dillon as the girl chuckles a bit.

"He's gone… what now?" she asks.

"I have to get away from here… if they find me here then everyone in this apartment… and you… will all get hurt!" Dillon tells her.

"Slow down! Explain this to me!" Brittany exclaims as Dillon suddenly stops and looks towards the window. He closes his eyes for a moment as he can see a strange world in front of him. Everything looks blue and digital, circuits running back and forth across the floor and walls. Suddenly his view shifts from the window down to the street, spotting a large robot rampaging towards the apartment building. He can see that the robot is the same as the one from the day before. Dillon opens his eyes before snapping his head towards Brittany.

"Run!" shouts Dillon as he tackles Brittany. The two of them fall to the ground as a large fist flies through her window.

"What's going on!?" she screams as Dillon rolls them out of the way.

"Do I have a choice?" Dillon asks himself as he watches the robots arm pull back. "I can't let them hurt her! It will be all my fault!" his thoughts continue as he picks her up. They run out of the apartment as the man from before is already aiming at them. The man quickly fires as Dillon holds the frying pan up from before to deflect the shot. The bullet ricochets back at the mans left thigh as he yells out in pain, bending over to grab his leg. Dillon grabs Brittany's left hand before leading her down the stairs.

"What's going on here!? Why am I allowing him to take me!? Why do I feel like following him now!?" she asks herself as her face turns from fear and confusion to concentration. Dillon leads her down the stairs as he knocks out a few more men along the way, even throwing himself in the path of a bullet to save her.

"This way!" Dillon tells her as she nods her head. They run through the back alley before the robot chases after them, destroying the area around them. Brittany looks behind to see the apartment beginning to bend and fall over.

"No!!" she shouts as Dillon turns to see what is going on.

The two of them watch in horror as the apartment building breaks in half and crashes into the apartments next to it. The people inside of the building scream for help as Dillon clenches his fists. The robot walks towards them as they are pinned against a large alley wall behind them. Dillon walks in front of Brittany before releasing her hand.

"What are you going to do?" she asks him.

"Give them what they want. I will not put your life in danger…" he tells her as she shakes her head.

"You saved my life more than once today, asked me to trust you, but please don't kill yourself because of me!" she begs him as the robot stops in front of them.

"Who said anything about dying?" he asks her as she gets a confused look to her face.

"I know what you are thinking Dillon. She is a risk." Nexus tells him.

"I know this. I have no choice either way! I have to transform!" Dillon replies as Brittany takes a step back.

"He's gone crazy…" she thinks as Dillon holds his left arm in front of him.

"Trans Fusion!" he shouts while pressing down on his wrist. In an instant his red armor forms over his body as Brittany becomes very shocked. Dillon's face mask covers his face before looking back to Brittany.

"I'm glad you caught my good side on camera." he tells her before looking back to her. Suddenly a small arm comes out of the robot a grabs Dillon. It raises him high into the air as it begins to squeeze as Dillon cries out in pain.

"No!" Brittany yells as Dillon gets his left arm free. He punches the arm of the robot as it snaps from his might. He breaks free of the grasp as he lands perfectly on the ground. The missiles on the robots shoulders fire as Dillon's right arm morphs into his buster cannon. He fires a few shots to destroy the missiles, but misses with every shot.

"Man I suck…" he thinks to himself as the missiles hit the ground in front of him. The blast sends him flying backwards before he slams into the wall.

"I feel helpless…" Brittany thinks while nearly crying.

"Alright… he's not going to fire another shot at me…" Dillon says out loud as he falls to the ground.

He suddenly leaps at the robot as his buster cannon begins to shake back and forth. He aims at the robot as it charges towards him, suddenly releasing a somewhat larger blast from his buster cannon. The blast flies over the robot and into the sky as Dillon slams into the ground back first. He sighs as he staggers to his feet. The robot begins to spark as they take notice that the blast from before destroyed the missile pods on the robot.

"Alright! Let's do this the old fashioned way!" Dillon says to himself as he jumps into the air.

Another arm comes out of the robot as Dillon twists in the air to dodge it. It flies towards Brittany before the arm breaks suddenly. It falls short of her as Dillon stands on the remaining part of the arm, glaring at the robots cockpit. Dillon leaps at the robot before kicking at the cockpit. The man inside begins to shout in fear as Dillon punches in the cockpit door. The robot stops as Dillon pulls the man out of the large robot. He throws the man in the suit against the wall before leaping off of the robot himself. His right arm forms the buster cannon again before he takes aim with his cannon. He fires a shot that pierces through the robots cockpit. Sparks begin to fly around as Dillon picks up the man in the suit and then Brittany. He wall jumps to the top of the wall before the robot explodes, forcing them down the other side of the wall. Dillon suddenly drops the two of them as he falls himself. He ignores the man in the suit as he runs down the wall towards Brittany. He then leaps towards her before grabbing her, crashing into the ground below them. The man in the suit slams against the metal stairs in the alley before hitting the ground in a bloody mess.

"You… were the Rockman?" she asks him as Dillon laughs.

"Yeah well… I guess I don't need to explain why they are after me." he tells her as he places her on the ground.

"What about him?" asks Brittany as Dillon's armor retracts.

"Leave him here, his buddies will find him sooner or later. We can't go back to the apartments… they will be all over that place. I'm sorry that your life has become so… crappy." Dillon tells her.

"My life was getting boring anyways…" she replies as Dillon laughs.

"By the way, my name is Dillon Wesley." he tells her as she smiles.

"It's nice to meet you." she returns as the two of them run out of the alley.

**_End of Chapter 3_**


End file.
